


A "Terrible" Turn of Events.

by Bonzaiii



Series: It's Nothing Personal McCloud [2]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Boy x boy, Extreme smut, Gay, Loose Canon, M/M, Read at Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii
Summary: Fox's ace pilot Falco Lombardi left, and the canine finds himself in a few interesting situations. Contains graphic depictions of WooHoo.ON HIATUSThis story will become a Part 2 of a new series. I just need to figure out how to do that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is loosely tied to the canon Star Fox series so if I get some things wrong. Oops.
> 
> If you don't enjoy gay relationships and sex scenes, this story is not for you.
> 
> This is also my first StarFox Fanfic so if you like it, be sure to let me know in the comments.
> 
> Idk what else to put in the intro so I put this. ;)

Fox’s Arwing docked in the hangar on the Lone Wolf. Magnetic clasps grasped the wings of his craft securing his ship into place. Fox opened the canopy of the cockpit and jumped out onto the floor of the hangar. He was confronted by two creatures, a lizard, and a feline.

“Where is he?” Fox demanded.

“On the bridge” Panther Caruso replied in his silky baritone voice.

Leon Powalski pointed over his shoulder to the door that led out of hangar.

“Out that door and up the elevator” He said

Fox didn't acknowledge their responses, he just stormed through them and towards the door. Panther and Leon followed behind. Fox didn't know why Wolf had called him here. Wolf said he had info on his missing teammate. Recently, Falco had an argument with Fox. The argument ended with Falco flying off and supposedly leaving the team. It has been two weeks since that happened. Fox didn't mind the departure of his avian friend until he realized his team did. Falco’s loss put the Star Fox team at a severe disadvantage in their most recent dogfights. Fox had noticed that Krystal and Slippy were getting hit more often and they've had to repair their Arwings multiple times. It wasn't until Fox almost crashed that he realized that they really needed Falco back. So here he was on his greatest enemy’s ship attempting to gather info on his feathered teammate. 

“Falco, what have you gotten yourself into” Fox thought as he exited the hangar.

He made it to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. A few moments later the elevator opened revealing vast open space of the bridge. Several computer terminals lined the back walls. There were four chairs each with their own station and terminals. These chairs were arranged in a semi-circle pattern behind fifth chair much bigger than the others. This fifth chair was obviously the captain’s chair and its computer and terminals were much bigger. Fox walked into the bridge.

“Well well well pup. It seems like you got my message.”

Fox looked ahead of him to see a grey-furred lupine leaning against the back of the captain’s chair with his arms crossed. He walked further into the bridge until he was approximately ten feet away from his rival. The vulpine stopped and his emerald eyes met a deep purple. Fox crossed his own arms and stood defiantly his feet planted firmly on the floor.

“What do you want Wolf?” Fox barked.

“Aren't you glad to see me?” Wolf responded, his gruff voice sounded sarcastically.

“You know why I'm here” Fox replied. He took a few steps forward closing the gap between the two canids.

“Do I really? I don't know what you mean” Wolf started toying with Fox making the orange-furred lupine start to lose his temper. He too started to slowly walk towards his rival.

“Cut the crap O’Donnel!” Fox yelled. He walked up to the grey canid till they were face to face. Well, Wolf was at least a head taller than Fox so Fox had to look up.

“Aww. Is the cute puppy getting mad?” Wolf taunted. Fox couldn't take this anymore, he threw a quick right hook at the lupine. Wolf however anticipated the move and was just as quick as Fox to defend. He caught the vulpine’s fist in his right paw. He then pivoted around his right foot and planted his left foot onto the ground. Using his strength, he flipped the smaller canid over his right shoulder and sent him sprawling onto the ground. Fox grunted in pain as he hit the floor getting the wind knocked out of him. It took Fox a few seconds to recover, when he did, he bolted upwards and ran at Wolf again. Fox threw another right punch. Wolf caught this punch again and was ready to flip the vulpine again, but Fox was prepared this time. He quickly shifted his weight to his left foot and threw Wolf an uppercut. Wolf was unprepared for this attack and took the blow. He let go of Fox’s right fist and staggered backward a few paces. Fox pressed his advantage and quickly tried to follow up with a drop kick. Fox, however, didn't expect his rival to recover so fast. Wolf sidestepped and grabbed Fox’s legs out of the air. Wolf started to spin the vulpine by his legs, grappling him like an Olympian ball and chain. Fox’s arms flailed as the larger canine threw him sending him flying towards the bridge entrance. Wolf didn't realize his own strength as Fox collided into the wall six feet above the doorway. A loud metal bang could be heard from Wolf’s position. Fox fell onto the ground yelping in pain. Fox staggered as he tried to get up. This was when two sets of arms grabbed him from behind and held him down on the floor. Fox growled and struggled but was quickly shut up when his head was slammed into the hard floor and held there.

“Took you two long enough” Wolf said, regaining his composure while watching Leon and Panther restrain the orange canid. “Damn pup put a dent in our wall” Fox’s eyes glanced upward to where he hit the wall. Turns out, there was a decently sized dent in the metal plating of the wall.

“You're the one who threw me” Fox jeered. He earned another punishment as Leon grabbed the fur on the back of his head. Leon swiftly lifted and slammed the vulpine head back into the ground. Fox grunted and silently cursed at his assailants. Leon grabbed his head again and forced it upwards to look at Wolf who was standing there with a scowl on his face.

Wolf snarled. “Do you think I called you here to fight pup?”

“Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised” Fox said.

“Well you're wrong then” Wolf sneered. He walked back over to the captain’s chair and leaned against it with his arms crossed. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it” Wolf nodded his head and Panther and Leon released the vulpine. They moved back behind Fox silently standing on either side of him like bodyguards. Fox got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

“Then why am I here?” Fox demanded crossing his arms again.

“Oh it's very simple” Wolf replied. He moved his right paw so that it rested on the top of the chair. “I heard that you were missing a certain avian”

“Falco…” Fox muttered under his breath. “Yeah” he called out, “You said you had some information on his whereabouts.”

“Better than that” Wolf grinned evilly “I know where he is. In fact…” Wolf paused and used his right paw to turn the captain’s chair around. “I have him right here”

Fox gasped, taken aback by the sight of his teammate. Falco looked terrible. The avian was sitting on the chair shirtless with his wings tied behind his back and his beak gagged tightly. His thick blue feathers had lost their shine and were in a disheveled mess along his body. He was covered in bruises that were visible under his thick feathers. Dried blood clinged to his feathers from the numerous cuts he had received. His entire body was also heavily burned with some of his feathers being completely black. Fox stared at the bird in shock. His emerald eyes stared into Falco’s blue ones. They had lost their life. Falco’s eyes looked completely hopeless and dead. His eyes seemed to say. “I'm sorry”

“What did you do to him?” Fox asked still shocked.

“Kept him alive” Wolf replied nonchalantly and shrugged.

“Let him go” Fox said. He turned towards Wolf.

“That's not how it works pup” 

“I said let him go!” Fox yelled and ran towards Wolf. He was about to draw his blaster. Wolf was quicker though, he had already pulled out his gun and pointed it at Fox. Wolf seemed to be one step ahead of the frustrated orange canid. Fox mentally cursed and stopped in his tracks. His hand hovered above his holster. 

“You know that's not how it works pup” Wolf spoke, a bit louder this time. Wolf then pointed his gun towards Falco’s head. Falco visibly cringed as  
The cold barrel touched his face. “Now drop your weapon”

Fox looked at Falco for a moment. The bird had his eyes closed and was timidly breathing; trying to move as little as possible as Wolf pressed a blaster into his skull. Fox sighed deeply as he grabbed his weapon out of his holster and dropped it to his side. Panther walked over and picked it up from the floor then returned to his original position.

“What do you want” Fox replied quietly.

“Now we're talking” Wolf smirked. He removed his blaster from Falco’s head, smoothly returning it to his holster on his hip. “I want you”

Fox raised one of his furry eyebrows. “What do you m—“

“I said!” Wolf interrupted. “I want you” Fox still didn't understand, and made it quite visible. A stupid and concerned look washed over his face. Wolf rolled his eye at the vulpine’s obliviousness, “I want you, in exchange for your feathered friend here.”

Fox finally realized what he meant. He looked at Falco. The bird was slowly shaking his head as if saying, “Don’t do it, I'm not worth it” Fox looked back at Wolf then back at Falco. He didn't know what to do. Fox for once in his life couldn't make a decision. Falco would die if he left yet the team would be hopeless without him. His thoughts were interrupted by a, “No” coming from Falco, but it sounded more like a grunt due to his gag.

“Shut up birdbrain” Wolf said and removed his gun from Falco head only to shoot him in he leg. Falco cried out in pain, something you never want to hear an avian do. He struggled against his bonds until Wolf pulled out and jabbed his blaster back into the side of his head. Fox just watched in horror as his rival tortured his friend in front of him. Fox clenched his fists; he was powerless to stop Wolf, it was either make a decision or have it made for you.

“Stop” He said quietly, just loud enough for Wolf to hear. Wolf didn't heed his words and shot Falco in the leg again. More cries of pain erupted from the bird’s beak. The scent of burning feathers filled the air. Fox kept thinking and staring at his friend. What had Falco done that Fox would give his life for him. He ran from the team. He should get what was coming for him. But the team still needed him. That's why Fox was here in the first place.

“What’s you decision McCloud?” Wolf asked almost taunting him.

“Stop!!!” Fox practically screamed. He stopped yelling and panted for a couple seconds for breath. What kind of captain would he be if he just let his ace pilot die. “Take me instead”

As soon as those three words were said, Fox was grabbed from behind. Leon and Panther restrained him while Wolf picked up Falco and threw him out of the chair. The bird landed in an awkward position with his bare chest on the ground, his head resting on his chin, and his legs twisted. Wolf didn't care and just sat down in the now unoccupied chair. Falco just stared at the fox seeming to say “What have you done.” Panther and Leon forced Fox onto his knees.

“I expected nothing less from you McCloud. Always sacrificing yourself for others.” Wolf grinned evilly. Fox glared back, his own look of anger pasted on his face. “So predictable” he continued. Wolf walked up to the orange canid and kneeled to face him. “Well, when I'm through with you, you'll wish you hadn't” Fox recoiled his head as Wolf’s last words spat in his face. Wolf walked back to his seat and sat down. He continued to smile as he watched the scene looking slightly bemused.

“You’d better take care of the team while I'm gone” Fox glared at Falco. The bird looked like he was about to cry. No sooner than when Fox was finished speaking, Panther pressed a white cloth against his muzzle. Fox instinctively breathed in only to smell the sickly sweet fumes of chloroform. “Damn it” he thought. He struggled for an few seconds, desperately trying to overpower his captors. Muffled grunts sounded through the cloth and the vulpine tried to escape but to no avail. Fox’s struggles became less and less as the drug started to shut down his body. “Shit” he thought. His his eyes closed and Panther and Leon released their holds letting the small canid drop to the floor. “Fu—“ His world turned black as he passed out.


	2. Looks like the Tables have been Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is carried away and Wolf now has to deal with Falco. Falco, however, turns the tables on who's the dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second Chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first.
> 
> So, the title for this Fic and the titles for this chapter I literally made up as I was posting.

Fox collapsed unconscious on the floor of the bridge. “Take him to my quarters, you know what to do” Wolf said. Leon and Panther nodded then picked up the asleep vulpine. They dragged him silently across the floor and to the elevator. The doors making a quiet *whoosh* as they opened then closed. As soon as the three left the bridge, Wolf walked over to Falco. The blue avian eyed him angrily, following his every move. He leaned down and removed his gag almost being bitten in the process.

“Easy there bird” Wolf said.

“Easy?!” Falco exclaimed “You fucking shot me twice!” Falco was always known for his colorful language.

“Do you want to get shot again?” 

This shut Falco up. He just watched his captain sacrifice his freedom for his and he was in no position to fight. Wolf grabbed Falco from his position on the floor and sat him up against the computer terminal. Falco didn't try to struggle. He just willingly allowed Wolf to handle him in order to avoid conflict. “What have I done” Falco thought. He hung his head low. His eyes drifted down and he looked at the floor. “This could be the end for Fox” he thought.

Falco thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Wolf reach for something in his pocket, it was a pair of gloves. Wolf put the gloves on then he walked over to the other side of the terminal. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a first aid kit. He walked back and sat down in front of Falco. He dug into the first aid kit. It contained multiple tubes of ointments, some rubbing alcohol, lots of bandages, and scissors. The first thing he pulls out is the large pair of scissors. 

“What the fuck are those for” Falco exclaimed. 

“These are for your pants” Wolf said smirking. Falco couldn't sense any signs of sarcasm in Wolf’s voice so he just made a confused look. Wolf rolled his eye, “Silly bird. In order for me to get the proper access to the wound, I need the cut the clothing around it.”

Falco smirked back, “Well if you do that, you might cut my feathers. You should take them off instead.”

“Fair enough” Wolf replied and he grabbed Falco’s belt buckle, unlatched it and took it off.

“Wait I—“ Falco didn't think Wolf would take him literally. He choked on his words when Wolf grabbed on his pants, undid the tail loop, and pulled them off all in one smooth motion. Falco blushed; red lighting up his cheeks as his flaccid dick flopped into sight. Falco wasn't wearing underwear and now Wolf knew.

“Be careful what you wish for” Wolf said smirking. He breathed in slightly and smelled Falco's strong musk.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to see it.” Falco snapped back. It was a lame comeback and Falco knew it. He blushed even harder and red could now be seen under the feathers of his cheeks. Wolf took no mind to Falco’s remark, or his dick, and he continued with his first aid. Wolf pulled out several bandages and some rubbing alcohol. He started to clean and bandage Falco’s cuts by pouring some rubbing alcohol on he bandage, then placing the wet side on the wound. Falco lightly gasped and shifted in discomfort as the alcohol stung his wounds. He clenched his beak trying to alleviate some of the pain. Soon enough, Wolf had finished cleaning and bandaging all of his major cuts. However, there were still the two decently sized plasma wounds from when Wolf just had shot him.   
Falco watched quietly as Wolf grabbed a tube of ointment out of the first aid kit. He opened the tube and put a glob of an opaque blue substance onto his gloved paw. Wolf squished the glob in his paw and rubbed the ointment so that it spread across his entire paw. This made an interesting squishing noise which was also somewhat arousing. Wolf started rubbing Falco’s plasma wounds with his ointment covered gloves. Falco grimaced as the ointment stung the against the first gunshot. Somehow though, the feeling of Wolf rubbing his paws on his leg made him feel good. Wolf continued massaging the bird’s feathery thigh. Falco sighed as more pleasure shot through his body as Wolf fondled his muscly leg. Falco closed his eyes heightening his sense of touch and almost moaning out loud in pleasure. Wolf noticed Falco was enjoying his assessment when the tip of a long pink meat stick started obstructing his view of the wound.

Wolf backed off and stopped rubbing. “Could you please not get aroused” Wolf said, growling with distaste at Falco's erection.

Falco opened his eyes and saw what Wolf meant, “Already? Wow Wolf, you’re good” he thought. “I think it likes you” Falco mused. It was true; Falco’s penis had now grown to its maximum length of nine inches. A length that Falco was truly proud of.

Wolf sighed in disgust and moved to start rubbing on the other wound. This wound was positioned on the upper thigh making it much closer to the groin area and Falco’s hard dick. Wolf silently cursed and wondered why he would shoot him so close to the crotch area. Sighing internally, Wolf continued with his work trying desperately not to breathe in too much of Falco’s pungent musk. Falco was enjoying himself at this point. He now knew that Wolf was uncomfortable with him being full nude with a hardening erection. Wolf continued his work and Falco let out soft moans of pleasure. Wolf became displeased with Falco’s behavior and started rubbing slower, hoping to mitigate the amount of pleasure he was giving. This of course had the exact opposite effect. Wolf didn't know where the bird’s g-spots were, but in reality, Falco just gets horny very fast.

“He’s teasing me” Falco thought “Two can play at this game”. “You can touch it if you'd like, I won't bite” Falco said not missing a beat. Wolf stopped his rubbing and looked up staring at Falco. Wolf was blushing and Falco could tell. He continued to press his advantage. “What are ya. Scared?” Falco mocked. Wolf growled a very long and low growl. Falco just continued to smirk at the embarrassed lupine. Wolf just started rubbing the wound again this time ignoring the light moans of the blue bird. He tried to hide his embarrassment by grimacing, however, Falco just thought this was cute so he decided to say it. “You know, you look really cute when you do that”

Wolf was taken aback for a moment. He quickly gathered his thoughts and replied, “If you wanted to get shot again, you should’ve just asked” With that, Wolf stood up, grabbed his gun again and shot Falco in the shoulder. Falco cringed from the blow, but he maintained his positive attitude.

“That the best ya got?” He groaned. Falco knew he was still winning regardless of the fact that Wolf just shot him again. Wolf stared at Falco; Falco stared back. Wolf was still blushing. Though he tried to hide it, Falco could still see the red underneath the fur on his cheeks. He looked down and…Oh?. A slight bulge was visible on Wolf’s pants. “Someone’s getting horny” Falco thought. Falco didn't know that Wolf was gay. He decided to continue with his little sexual escapade to dig a bit deeper into the situation and if all things go well, into the other’s pants. “Now you'll have to rub my chest as well” Falco said seductively. Wolf froze, realizing that what the bird said was true.

“That’s it!” Wolf raged. He holstered his gun and grabbed the scissors on the floor. He stepped on Falco's gun wound on his left leg. Falco, instead of groaning, moaned, trying to sound as arousing as he could even though he really was in pain. Wolf shuddered for a brief moment, then he grabbed Falco's neck and shoved him forward hunching him over. Wolf took the scissors and cut Falco's bonds off his wings. He let go of Falco and backed off drawing his gun.

“Careful, ya almost made me suck my own cock” Falco remarked cheerfully. He sat up again and grinned slyly at Wolf.

Wolf showed no emotion this time. “Shut up feather head, I'm done helping”

“Aww. But you were having so much fun” Falco put his arms behind his head and puffed what feathers he had left on his chest his hard cock pointing straight up. He tried to cross his legs as well but he winced as pain shot through them as he tried to move them. He decided that he looked sexy enough.

Wolf visibly cringed before straightening himself up again. Now that he had a better vantage point, it was harder not to stare. Though, he had to admit, it was kinda fun to rub Falco’s feathers. He sniffed again, Falco’s musk was overpowering.

Falco shrugged, grabbed the tube of ointment, squeezed a good sized blob onto his wing, and started rubbing his new wound on his chest. Wolf stared at Falco, watching his every move to make sure he didn't try to pull anything funny. Falco was done rubbing his chest wound and the other two Wolf had already finished, however, Falco wanted to keep toying with the lupine. Falco moved his wing slowly down across his body. He made it look like he was going to rub his leg wounds. Wolf watched Falco’s wings intently as he performed his little trick. Falco moved his right wing onto his left thigh then just as quickly moved it to his hardened dick. Wolf then realized what Falco was doing. Falco slowly started stroking his already hard cock and stared at Wolf with a smug look on his face. Wolf didn't notice Falco’s look, he was too busy watching the avian jerk himself off. Wolf gulped as he felt the tension in his own pants.

“Like what ya see?” Falco asked. He was starting to think that his first comment wasn't actually lame, but true instead. Wolf didn't respond but he kept watching as the avian started stroking faster. Wolf suddenly wished that those soft wings were stroking somewhere else. “You can join in if you want.” Falco said. He was starting to moan softly as he stroked his penis even faster. Wolf was tempted and his paw hovered above his own belt buckle. He was ready to rip off his own clothes and start pounding the bird with his own ten inch length. “What, no!” Wolf thought, he removed his hand from his belt. Sure Falco was hot, the bird had some serious muscle under his feathers, however, he wasn't his type. Also, Falco definitely seemed like the dominant type, and Wolf didn't want to lose his tight virgin ass. Yes, Wolf was very much gay. “You'll *huff* have ta *huff* join soon” Falco managed to say. His body was now twitching in pleasure. After each stroke and he closer to hitting his climax. Wolf watched the event as it unfolded. He couldn't help himself inching closer to Falco slowly moving until he was about two feet away. Falco kept stroking his cock faster and faster panting harder and harder until finally he hit his climax. The avian groaned loudly as white ropes of semen ejaculated from his cock. He continued to orgasm spurring his seed all over the feathers on the front of his torso some of it even reaching to the bird’s beak. His cum soaked some of the bandages on his chest. Wolf watched hungrily and brought his paw onto his belt buckle, “Fuck this, I haven't had sex in a while” he thought.   
He was about to undo his buckle when another burst of semen flew from Falco’s penis and hit him square on the chest. Falco’s laughter mixed in with the groans of his orgasm. Wolf looked back at the blue avian in disdain. “That's my jacket you slut” he growled. Falco’s orgasm continued for a good fifteen seconds. Semen continued to spurt out, but the ropes were getting shorter and shorter as time went on. Falco’s climax finally stopped, “Gotcha” he said panting hard. Falco thought that his sperm trick would turn the lupine on even more. He was wrong. Wolf growled and moved his paw away from his buckle. He was about to strangle the bird until he realized said bird was now covered in cum and bathing in the afterglow of his intense climax. Wolf didn't want anymore sticky white ejaculation on him so he walked away a picked up the small white cloth from the floor.

“Aww come on… Don’t tell me ya didn't like what—“ Wolf pressed the cloth against Falco’s jabbering beak. Falco took one sniff and was out like a light. After the intensity of his masturbating, he was already tired. Wolf looked at the blue feathered avian in disgust. The naked bird was practically coated in thick white semen. He used the cloth to wipe off the cum that was on his chest. Wolf walked over to the captain’s interface and pressed the comm button, “Panther and Leon, please report to the bridge”. Moments later Panther and Leon calmly walked into the bridge. “Clean this bird up, then send him on a pod straight to Corneria” He said while walking towards the elevator. Panther saw the bird the floor and raised his eyebrows. Leon was about to say something. “Don't ask” Wolf called from the elevator “And fucking get him some clothes”. Panther and Leon exchanged glances and shrugged. Wolf entered the elevator and sighed. Wolf found that a small wet spot had formed in the front of his pants. “Damn you bird” he muttered out loud. After that little stint, Wolf found himself in sexual withdrawal (“in heat” as you might say instead). He hadn't jacked off in a while and now that he was aroused, the horny lupine needed to satisfy himself. And he knew exactly how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh. What's the horny Wolf gonna do now? Find out in he next chapter ;)


	3. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
> This part contains extreme smut levels. More than the last chapter. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Wolf exited the elevator as soon as the door opened. He started walking swiftly to his room, his heavy boots clunking with each step. Wolf walked down a short hallway and several other doors before reaching a door at end. He entered a code into the keypad next to it and the door slid into the wall. Wolf walked into his quarters his tail wagging in anticipation. His room was pretty big. It had a queen sized bed, a small closet, and a bathroom with a shower. It was pretty empty yet it served its purpose. “Lights on” he said, and the lights turned on and he stepped onto the squishy red carpet, the door shutting behind him. The air smelled of his musk meaning that it was his room and neither Panther nor Leon dared to ever tread in it without his permission. Wolf picked up a electronic tablet that was laying on his bedside table. He entered in several commands and then pulled up the security system interface. Wolf flipped through the cameras searching for a specific one. He then found what he was looking for, a certain orange vulpine passed out on the floor of a prison cell. Wolf grinned evilly and he set the tablet down. He walked over to a sturdy metal door on the side of his room. He punched in a code on the keypad next to it, and the door made an *click* sound as the lock moved. He then opened the door and walked into the same room with the sleeping fox.  
Wolf didn't really know why he built this room in the first place, but it proved useful for certain prisoners. The prisoner would think that they were in the brig which is downstairs, however, if they ever did escape they would find themselves having to deal with a pissed off Wolf O’Donnell. This room was very secret for even the camera in the room is labeled as “Brig-9”. It’s also very secure, if the prisoner manages to open the door between the cell and Wolf’s room, then an alarm would go off informing the entire ship of his or her escape. This cell was used specifically for important prisoners.  
Wolf walked into the special cell and picked up the canid inside. He tossed the sleeping fox over his shoulder. The vulpine was surprisingly lightweight, however, in battle he was very fast. Wolf knew this from experience. He walked out of the cell and back into his room, closing the prison cell behind him shut. He dropped Fox onto his bed, the small canid flopped and bounced a few times. He stared at the peaceful face of the unconscious pup. “Heh” Wolf thought, “If only he knew what I have in store for him. Then his face might not look so peaceful” Wolf heard a groan come from behind him. “Speak of the devil” Wolf turned to face his rival as he slowly opened his eyes. “Morning pup” Wolf called. Fox sat straight up and yipped in fear.

“Wolf!” He exclaimed. His tailed twitched violently and his ears shot up. Fox then fell off the bottom side of the bed his head still groggy from the drug. He got up too fast. Wolf calmly walked to the bottom of the bed and stared down at the orange canid. Wolf thought that Fox acted cute when he was scared. Fox’s eyes darted back and forth trying to gain his bearings. He panted hard, almost gasping for air after Wolf scared the shit out of him. Wolf then picked up the vulpine with both his arms and held him in a bear hug. The small fox started wriggling to try to escape from his grip.

“Let go of me!” Fox yelled struggling to get free. Fox was pressing against the lupine’s chest desperately trying to escape. Wolf just squeezed the canid tighter earning a whimper from his rival. Fox stopped squirming as his breath became constricted. He grunted and started to focus on his breathing. Wolf could feel the vulpine's labored breaths against his fur. He looked down and watched Fox’s face as he scowled in both pain and anger. Wolf pounced onto the bed still holding onto Fox. He swapped his position so that the fox was lying on his back while Wolf straddled over him pinned his arms above his head. The vulpine struggled against his rival’s strength. Wolf had successfully captured his prey. His breaths became low and short. Fox could feel the warm breath of his rival blow his fur. Wolf’s head slowly got closer to Fox’s face, his breathing becoming warmer as it got closer. Fox started struggling harder but he was completely powerless under his rival. He closed his eyes, prepared to meet his doom.

Wolf planted a kiss on his lips. His long muzzle met his rival's shorter muzzle and their wet noses touched. Fox opened his eyes in surprise at the sudden expression, yet then slowly closed them as a feeling of ecstasy surged through his body. His body loosened up and he stopped struggling as he got more into the kiss. “What is happening?” Fox thought, his tail started to twitch. Wolf let go of the kiss causing both canids to pant heavily. Fox opened his eyes and looked at Wolf in bewilderment.

“What….the fuck…was that” Fox asked, not sure what just happened. He stared at Wolf who didn't really know what was happening either. Wolf, thanks to Falco, was just extremely horny and it was messing with his mind (a.k.a. in heat). Wolf kissed Fox out of instinct and sexual need. Fox was a small, weak, and lesser canine. Sure, on the battlefield he beat Wolf’s ass multiple times, but in bed, Fox was a definite bottom. This made him the perfect candidate to fulfill Wolf’s pleasure.  
Fox wasn't sure whether he liked the kiss or not and was still contemplating, “Why in the world did his greatest rival just kiss him?! And why am I not not enjoying it?” Maybe it's the drug. “He looks confused” Wolf thought, “He looks cute when he’s confused.”  
“Why the hell did you just—“ Fox’s sentence was interrupted as Wolf kissed him again. This time much more deeply. Their tongues intertwined tasting each other's mouths. Wolf immediately started fighting for dominance pushing his tongue into Fox’s mouth. Fox wasn't going to let him win so easily and pushed back. Moans of pleasure and the sounds of wet kisses began to fill the room. Both canids paused for a moment to breathe then immediately returned to their violent kissing. The spooning continued for several minutes. Fox wasn't thinking straight, his mind was screaming, “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU KISSING YOUR RIVAL!” but all the wonderful pleasures shooting through his body said, “Oh yes”. “What the fuck” Fox thought and he listened to his body instead. “It has to be the drug” Fox told himself, though he was fully aware that the effects had worn off. Fox slid his paws from under Wolf's and placed them on the sides of Wolf’s head and pushed his muzzle deeper into the lupine’s. Wolf did the same and the two shared a passionate embrace while they resumed their lip lock. Still fighting for dominance Fox tried to use his paws to force Wolf’s head back and he used all his strength to push against his rival’s body. Fox managed to move Wolf back a couple inches before Wolf realized what he was trying to do. Wolf growled and countered Fox’s strength by slamming the younger canid back onto the bed. Fox whimpered as Wolf pinned him again. Fox made several more attempts to gain dominance only to be shut down by Wolf each time. Fox eventually gave up. Exhausted, he let Wolf pin him once again. Fox felt a tension growing in his pants he also felt a certain wolf’s bulge grinding against him. Wolf broke the kiss and growled deep and low. He huffed and stared down at the fox nodding in satisfaction as he successfully captured his prey. Again. Fox looked up at Wolf seeing a predatory glint in his one eye. It was no longer a soft purple, but instead a vibrant red. Fox panted timidly his tail completely immobile. He was afraid of what was in store for him. Wolf glared down at his rival, “You look cute when your afraid pup” he said grinning wickedly. Fox shuddered and blushed not sure if that was a compliment. Wolf then picked up the vulpine out from underneath him and he kissed him again. Wolf moved forward and pinned the vulpine against the headboard of the bed. He then started tugging at Fox’s flight jacket. Fox didn't know what he meant. This whole sex thing was new to Fox and Wolf was actually first person to make a move like this on him. Wolf growled louder this time and shoved Fox into the headboard. Again. Fox made a small grunt of pain through the kiss. Wolf broke the kiss and stared at Fox, tugging at his flight jacket. 

“Off” he said. Fox then realized what he meant. It was a this point that he realized that once he went past this line, there would be no turning back. “Do I really want this?” Fox thought. “Im not even gay…I think” Fox never had time to explore his sexuality before. Between missions and paperwork and almost dying Fox never went out with anyone. He never had time for himself. He didn't even know which gender he was attracted to. Krystal’s hit on him before, and so has Falco. Fox didn't know what to do, so Wolf decided for him. Wolf growled viciously and snapped Fox out of his thoughts. He picked up the vulpine again and practically ripped off his flight jacket and threw it across the room. Wolf pinned the fox down again. The scared vulpine was shaking slightly. Fox watched as Wolf a bared his claws. The sharp black nails gleamed in the light. Wolf brought his nails close to Fox’s chest. Fox closed his eyes afraid and prepared for the worst. *Riiiiiip* The sound of tearing fabric filled the room. Fox open his eyes and realized that Wolf had ripped his flight suit off of him leaving him in a white colored tank top. Wolf clawed the tank top as well and exposed the vulpine bare chest. He threw away what remained of Fox’s shirt. Fox’s fluffy fur poofed up as it was no longer restricted by his tight clothes. Wolf ran his paws down it feeling the soft fur in his paws. Fox shivered slightly as Wolf first touched him, but they were quickly replaced by soft murrs as the lupine continued to massage his muscles. Wolf stopped for a moment and stared at the fox’s toned body. “You look tasty pup” Wolf said in a deep voice. Fox blushed again, Wolf’s voice sounded sexy. Wolf took this moment to remove his own jacket. Fox watched in anticipation as Wolf slowly removed the layers covering his chest. Wolf removed his tank top revealing a perfectly chiseled chest and delicious looking abs. Wolf’s fur was much thicker, but a lot less fluffy than Fox’s. So Wolf’s fur better defined his muscles whereas Fox’a hid them. Wolf’s biceps and triceps swelled and his pecs were huge. Fox almost drooled over the sight of his rival. He never knew he could be so attracted to someone's body before. Maybe he was gay. Fox brought his paws up to feel Wolf’s chest, it was rock hard. His fingers traced through each definition of Wolf’s muscles. “Like what you see?” Wolf said. Fox gasped, Wolf’s voice definitely sounded sexy. Fox nodded quickly. “Why don't you taste it” Wolf suggested. Fox didn't miss a beat, he was already drooling at the sight. Fox brought his tongue out and started lapping up every inch of Wolf’s perfect chest. “I do want this” Fox thought. Wolf started murring in pleasure as Fox’s leathery tongue started molesting his bare torso. Fox started at the pectorals tasting his rival and inhaling his musk. Wolf lay back on the bed closing his eyes to heighten his sense of touch. Fox immediately tackled his rival and continued to lick his beautiful muscles. The small fox moved to the nipples softly biting the left one while using his paw to squeeze the other. Wolf huffed in pleasure, “Damn pup. That feels good.” At this point, Fox had completely forgotten any doubts about his sexuality. He was just another horny fuzzball with a huge appetite. In other words, he was a fox. And he was in heat.  
Fox started using longer and slower licks reveling in the salty taste of the lupine’s torso. Wolf shuddered as the pleasure in his body became more intimate. Fox started to lick further down his rival’s body exploring the abdomen paying attention to detail and licked each of Wolf’s individual abs. Fox continued his exploration before stopping at a particular bulge in his rival's pants. Fox’s own bulge was beginning to feel uncomfortable at this point and and a wet spot had formed in the front of his pants. Fox stopped his licks. He looked at Wolf. Wolf opened his eyes and raised his head wondering why Fox stopped. His rival looked at him longingly, whimpering softly. Wolf soon figured out what Fox meant. He didn't know this fuzzy vulpine was such a slut. “What do you want?” Wolf asked, he wanted to toy with the orange canid. Fox just continued whimpering even louder his tail wagging insistently. Fox wanted this. He was so horny he didn't even care. “I said what do you want?” Wolf asked again, a grin forming on his face. “Fuck me!!!” Fox yelled, he continued his whimpering and jumped onto Wolf’s chest staring longingly into his rival's eye his tail wagging in anticipation. “God he's so cute” Wolf thought. Wolf flipped the vulpine over with a big *whoomph* and pinned him underneath him again. Wolf brought his paw to his buckle and started to undo it slowly. Fox didn't like the teasing, if he weren't pinned, he would rip the pants off Wolf in a heartbeat and start lapping up his prize underneath. Wolf knew this which made it even more fun for him to torture the orange canid. Wolf slowly removed his belt and Fox just wriggled under him whimpering like the pup that he was. His bright green eyes enviously watched Wolf as he removed his pants and revealed a tight pair of purple boxers. Fox could easily see the outline of his prize resting underneath. His bright eyes widened when he saw what Wolf was packing. He was huge! Ten inches of pure length with two inches of girth. His knot had to be at least 4 inches wide. Fox whimpered even louder practically begging Wolf to stuff his junk into him. “He really is just a slut” Wolf thought. He watched his rival, Fox stared back at him waiting for the big reveal. Wolf, however, continued to tease the canid and grinded his crotch against the vulpine’s muzzle. The only thing separating Fox and his present was a piece of cloth. He could already smell the strong miasma emanating from Wolf’s groin. Fox couldn't hold himself back any longer. He bit at the waistband of Wolf’s underwear and tugged as hard as his head could and mix of whimpers and growls filled the room. This barely accomplished anything though. Wolf’s boxers were too tight. Wolf took a final look at his rival viciously tugging at his underwear. “God damn you. Your almost pathetic pup. Stop acting so fucking cute” Wolf said. Fox just growled and continued tugging at his rival's boxers. Fox didn't care about Wolf’s insults. After being sex deprived for years the young canid was ready to lose his virginity. It didn't matter who it was Fox just wanted to be fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and want me to write more, be sure to let me know in the comments.
> 
> Yes, the next chapter contains some depictions of Woohoo. ;)
> 
> Fun fact: This entire story was written on a phone.


End file.
